What if Hinata was on Naruto squad
by kim.lay.9615
Summary: What if Sakura was in team eight and not team seven what if Hinata was in team seven how will the team balance will they get along and will Sasuke respect her as a full ninja.
1. Chapter 1

A three man training squad, someone has to be in Sasuke ground but who? Minus a guy but a girl is more important so who's the lucky gal. Theres twenty seven candidates and needed to be split up into three groups. _''Oh let me be with Naruto-kun.' _Hinata desperately thought. She had to be on his squad.

_'A three men training squad huh? Must be my lucky day.' _Ino look down at Sakura with confidence. "Well someone gotta be in Sasuke group, I wonder who."

Sakura turn her attention to Ino. "I don't know." _**'CHA I'M GONNA BE WITH SASUKE SO STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU HAG!' **_The inner Sakura shouted.

"Hhmp." 'Groups of three now that'll slow me down.' Sasuke thought.

"Hmm." _''I wanna be with Sakura and... Uh I don't care so long as it's not Sasuke.' _Naruto thought.

"We set each squad with balance and ability so that's how we set them up." Iruka explain. "I will now announce the squades. Team seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzamaki,"

Naruto put his head down in disappointment. "I'm doomed."

"And Hinata Hyuga."

Hinata silently gasp. _''Yes I'm with Naruto I can't believe it I can't believe it yes!' _ She chreed.

"Oh." _''Hinata's weird.'_

Sakura looked at Sasuke sobbing. "I'm sorry I failed you Sasuke but don't worry we'll see each other again I promise you can bet on it."

Sasuke didn't answer her he was glad to be far away from his fangirls, fangirls that he doesn't want. Sasuke work with Hinata before he didn't mind her so long as she is not a annoying fangirl of his that's all.

"Squad eight Kiba, Shino and Sakura."

"Damn I can't believe this." Ino grred.

"I don't get what do you see in that guy." Shikamura said.

"Oh Nara jealousy is a terrible thing I hate to be in your group."

"Last team Ino Shika Cho."

Shikamura mock Ino for not wanting to be on his team and Ino can't believe she had to spend the rest of her life with her dad's friends son's. She never liked them when they were young and never did till now. Why did Ino had to had to suffer her clan's tradition.

"After lunch report back here."


	2. Authors note

**Authors note**

_After watching Naruto the last movie I stop and think what if Hinata and not Sakura because I believe she could do more in Kibas and Shinos team because Kakashi never set an example, Sasuke never give a fuck and Naruto is just being Naruto. I always thought team 7 was weak and disorganized when they were young and when I look at team 8 I always say they're the strongest outta the 9 rookies. With Sakura on team 8 they'll tell her to grow a back bone and do something and for team 7 they'll work as a great team with Hinata and I'm sure Sasuke respect her for that._


	3. Sasuke and Sakura friends or foes!

Outside the academy Naruto caught up to Sakura telling her that even though they're not on the same team they could still get to know each other. "Really Naruto are you serious why would I eat lunch with you?" Sakura was disgusted.

"Well I uh thought we could you."

"Naruto. Your annoying." And she walk away calling out for Sasuke. "Sasuke where are you?"

"But I uh. Hmp."

Hinata appeared from the distant scene . This is my chance she thought she could do it, Hinata yelled out quietly. Working up the courage. "Na... Naruto-kun would you like to-" Naruto walk off without noticing Hinata. Time and time again Hinata work up the courage and failed, again. If Hinata could not work the courage to speak to Naruto then what courage does she has being a ninja.

_'I can't believe it my grades terrible and that's why I'm not with Sasuke, cha that sucks.' _Sakura whined walking with her lunch. '_I can't live without him I just want him to accept me.' _

"Yo Sakura Shino and I are about to eat wanna join!?" Kiba shouted from a distant.

Maybe Shino and Kiba her new college's coud make it all better. "Yeah I like that." Somewhere else Naruto is sadden unable to win the heart of Sakura. What does Sasuke got what he does not have? Speaking of Sasuke here he is.

"Okay Sasuke let's see what ya made of." Naruto giggled.

Ino-Shika-Cho spinning image of their fathers and clan. Ino maybe thirteen years old but she gotta man up and expect facts that she's now teamed up with two boys she doesn't get along with. "Alright if where going to get along you two will have to follow my league. Okay?"

"Yeah yeah."Shikamura replied." ! "Hey look is that Naruto? It is Naruto." "What's he doing?" Choji repond.

"I don't know."

The three watch Naruto as he in stealth mode quietly on the ledge sneaking up on Sasuke. While Sasuke backs turned Naruto quickly jumped him without him knowing! "Who Na-Naruto!" Naruto pinned him down. "Ah quit whining."

"The hecks going on in there?" Choji said with concern.

"Naruto if you hurt one hair on Sasuke you'll be on my enemy list forever."

Sasuke jump of the window "Hmp." That was easy Naruto is no match for a Uchiha teammate or not that boy is a loser.

Shikamura in shock. "Whoa that guy took down Naruto like it was no sweat."

"Hey what can I say, a guy like that is no match for my man."

_'Oh no Sakura isn't alone. She's with Kiba and his dog and that Shino guy. How can I top this act off? Damn! No I'll see this through.' _Sasuke calmly approach Sakura.

"Sakura you okay you look dull." Kiba ask finishing the rest of his lunch.

"No."

"Well what's wrong? Spill it."

"Come on Kiba you know why I'm down." Sakura rest her chin on her hands look down. "I'm not on the same squad with Sasuke."

"Ah you still going on about that guy get over him."

"Meeting your ideal isn't a well approach." Shino commented.

_''Give it up Sakura fairytales doesn't exist. Oh is that Sasuke.' _Sasuke stood there leaning on the tree glaring at Sakura smiling. _''It is Sasuke and he's coming right here to me.' _

Ignoring Kiba and Shino. "Sakura your forehead is wide and charming it makes me want to, kiss it."

Sakura gasp. Kiba just "Wha."

Shino in deep silence. _'This is interesting.' _

Dreams do come true Sasuke has interested in Sakura _**Cha yeah!' **_"Just kidding that something Naruto would say."

Sakura in disappointment. "Oh."

Sasuke cross his arms. "Sakura I wanted to ask you about Naruto, how do you feel about him?"

Shino, Kiba and Akamaru turn their head on Sakura. "Well he's just annoying. You see Naruto just don't get me, he buts into my buissness every chance he gets and that's why I can't stand him. But you Sasuke all I want you to do is to expect me." Sakura got up and pucker up her lips.

"I-expect you?" Sasuke gulp.

"Yes."

Akamaru moans a little and Kiba. _''Whoa that Sasuke guy is great.'_

_'_Shino straighten his glasses. _'The temperature is rising.'_

The temperature is rising for everyone. Sasuke the tough guy got a heart.

_'I understand why I like Sakura so much.' _ He to reach in for a kiss.

Slow slowly they reach for each other but good old compation Akamaru is no fool. He quickly commnicate with Kiba whimpering.

"Oh is that so?" Kiba smirked. "Hey Naruto I do appreciate the act you sure fooled us talk about despsion power. But you heard Sakura you are annoying."

Sakura and Sasuke stop. "Your Naruto?" "Don't listen to him Sakura let's finish off what we-" His stomach turned. "Star-started... oh ...gah." The transformation jujtsu cancelled revealing Naruto.

Embarrass Sakura was furious of all this this loser done in the pastthis is the worst. A prime example why Sakura couldn't stand him. Sakura yelled Naruto name in rage Naruto put up his hands in defence he tried to explain himself but. "GAH! WHATS WRONG WITH ME?" Naruto ran away hugging his stomach.

"Ha, now that's a prank."

"Grrr."

"In defence I'd punnel him to the ground."

Hinata alone heading to the academy saw Sasuke passing by. "Sasuke-kun want to head back to the academy together as a team?" Sasuke walk pass her and stop. "Where's Naruto?"

"I haven't seen him. Is there something wrong?"

"He broke into my home transform into me and left me restraint in my home."

"I am sorry to here that." _''Oh Naruto you can't continue an act forever.' _ "Do you want to walk together?"

Well Hinata's no fangirl so Sasuke could dig it. "Sure." Hinata smilies and sun of a gun here comes Naruto.

In surprise Naruto confronted Sasuke. "Hey how'd get loose."

"Naruto wait."

"I used a substitution jutsu like everyone else, it came in handy."

"Oh yeah."

"Tell me why did you transform into me."

"Ha. Maybe I got bored and decided to put on a new face what of it?" Naruto jumped four distance backwards. "Summing no jutsu!" Multiple Naruto's came charger after Sasuke.

"Naruto don't wait!" Hinata protest.

"Gah not this trick again!"

"Get ready to tell everyone that you lost to me Sasuke. Ahhhh. Oh." All the clones stop and disappears, again Naruto stomach turned. "Gah not again AHH!" And runaway.

"Hmp loser." And began to walk off.

"Sasuke wait up!"


End file.
